Vanilla Twilight- An Auslly Songfic
by Mrs.RockyR5
Summary: Ally has left for MUNY with only a letter for Austin. He remenices their time together, whilst planning how to get his Ally back. sorry bad at summaries. one-shot for RauraAuslly2013. based on Vanilla Twilight by Owl City.


Vanilla Twilight- an Auslly songfic

A/N: (based on vanilla twilight by owl city) set after Auslly break up (wahhhhh)

DISCALIMER: i don't own Austin & Ally or Vanilla Twilight by Owl City

For .com

I looked at the unopened letter in my hand, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I replayed today's events through my head; id gone to sonic boom to see Ally, but when I got there she wasn't at the desk, her dad was.

_Flashback_

_"Hello Austin" Mr Dawson smiled at me _

_"Hi sir, do you know where Ally is?" I questioned and glanced up to the practice room_

_"She isn't up there Austin." He sighed "she got accepted to MUNY, she left early this morning and wanted me to give you this" he gave me a small white envelope, with my name scribbled in her writing on the front,_

_I ran straight home and fell onto my bed, clutching the letter to my heart. My Ally was gone, without a word. I felt so empty and truly alone in the world. I'd lost my songwriter, best friend, partner and my only love. Although she didn't know the latter._

_End flashback_

The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
Cause I wish you were here

I ran my finger along the edge of the letter, picking at the opening, but I couldn't bring myself to open it. I felt to numb now that she was gone, even if it had only been a few hours. Yawning, I decided I had to at least try to go to sleep, so I got into my pyjamas, tucked Dougie under my arm and fell asleep. I felt cold though without Ally.

_Flashback_

_"Austin come on we have to get this song done for the show tomorrow" Ally gave me a stern look, whist I played dominos with instruments again_

_"But Ally I'm tired" I complained_

_"We only need the last chorus, come on" she said as I got up and sat next to her on the piano bench_

_As our bear arms brushed I felt a shock run up my arm, in a good way. That was when I realised I liked Ally_

_"Austin, what do you think about this?" she began to play a soft melody, her voice like an angel._

_"Perfect" I said as she finished and scribbled in her book "it's late so can I stay here tonight please Alls?"_

_"Oh, yeah of course" she smiled brightly and got out some blankets, and we curled up together on the sofa. It was the best sleep id ever had_

_End flashback_

I'll watch the night turn light blue  
but it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
The silence isn't so bad  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly

I awoke to the sun rising and the sky had turned light blue, birds chirping, everything was still and peaceful, almost mocking me. My room was so quiet, I felt so alone and for the first time since, well ever, I felt vulnerable. I remember when Ally had a nightmare and woke me up early, so I came over at 5:30 am to comfort her. We just sat and talked, well whispered as not to wake her dad, about everything and anything. But now she was in New York what would I do, what would she do?

I'll find repose in new ways  
though I haven't slept in two days  
Because cold nostalgia chills me to the bone  
But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist deep in thought because when  
I think of you I don't feel so alone

The unopened letter stared at me from my desk; it had caused me so many sleepless nights, just wondering what it had inside. Although I could=not bring myself to open it, I knew it would hurt too much. I kept thinking of all the time we had spent together. I reached into my bedside draw and pulled out a scrapbook of all four of Team Austin, and I began to flick though all the pictures, savouring each memory. Then I decided I had to open the letter, taking a deep breath I peeled open the envelope and pulled out the paper. It had her familiar handwriting on but looked like it had been smudged with tears? It basically said that she never stopped liking me and was hoping I would realise, but when I didn't she had to move as she couldn't see me every day without being able to call me hers. I decided then I had to go and find her and tell her my true feelings, I hadn't wanted to break up either, I don't know why we did.

I was stood on MUNY campus with only my guitar, outside of Ally's dorm room. For the first time ever I was nervous to perform, my palms were sweating and my breaths were rapid and shaky. I had so much riding on this, I had to get my Ally back, or at least tell her how I felt.

*knock, knock*

Here goes nothing

A brunette I knew so well opened the door

"Hello who I- Austin?"

"Hi Alls" is smiled at her confused expression

"What are you-?

I cut her off "just listen, I wrote you a song, my first one ever"

_Austin sings vanilla twilight by owl city_

"Oh wow, it's amazing how you did-

I cut her off again, this time with a kiss. It was passionate, sweet and hopefully showed her exactly what I felt towards her. I smiled into the kiss then broke it.

"Please come back to Miami, I feel so lonely without you and i-i love you Ally Dawson, I always have" I pleaded

"I love you too Austin, of course ill come back"

When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear:  
"Oh darling I wish you were here"

AN: what did you think, I love this song and I wanted to do a one shot for it but had no ideas so thanks .com I hope you liked it and it was what you wanted. Review please x


End file.
